Huey, Dewey and Louie
Huey, Dewey and Louie are the cute little ducks and the nephews of Donald and Daisy Duck, and they also are the great nephews of Scrooge McDuck. Huey, Dewey and Louie played Skippy in Mickey Hood Dewey played Young Copper in The Mouse and the Duck Louie played Iago in the Chipladdin franchise Huey, Dewey and Louie played stingy in lazytown (my style) Voice Actors for Huey: # Clarence Nash - English # Russi Taylor - English # Tony Anselmo - English # Danny Pudi - English # Chika Sakamoto - Japanese # Bob Van Der Houven - Dutch # María Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Laura Lenghi - Italian Voice Actors for Dewey: # Clarence Nash - English # Russi Taylor - English # Tony Anselmo - English # Ben Schwartz - English # Chika Sakamoto - Japanese # Bob Van Der Houven - Dutch # María Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Laura Lenghi - Italian # Santiago Ziesmer - German # Marisa Leal - Portuguese # Lillian Barreto - Hebrew Voice Actors for Louie: # Clarence Nash - English # Russi Taylor - English # Tony Anselmo - English # Bobby Moynihan - English # Chika Sakamoto - Japanese # Bob Van Der Houven - Dutch # María Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Laura Lenghi - Italian # Sarit Vino-Elad - Hebrew Portrayals for Huey: * In Rescue RangerTales he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In ChildTales he is played by Max. * In MouseTales he is played by Sniffles. Portrayals for Dewey: * In Rescue RangerTales he is played by Tony Toponi. * In ChildTales he is played by Marucho Marukura. * In MouseTales he is played by Jerry Jr. Portrayals for Louie: * In Rescue RangerTales he is played by Jerry. * In ChildTales he is played by Tori. * In MouseTales he is played by Timmy Brisby. Gallery: Huey in DuckTales.jpg|Huey in DuckTales (1987) Dewey in DuckTales.jpg|Dewey in DuckTales (1987) Louie in DuckTales.jpg|Louie in DuckTales (1987) Huey in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Huey in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Dewey in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Dewey in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Louie in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Louie in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Huey in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Huey in DuckTales (2017) Dewey in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Dewey in DuckTales (2017) Louie in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Louie in DuckTales (2017) Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Webby Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2803.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2745.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2730.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2713.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2429.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg Hueydeweylouie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Baby Kermit Just Dewey Louie and Webby.jpg Huey_KH_Render.png Dewie_KH_Render.png Louie_KH_Render.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Young Characters Category:Animals Category:Small Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Youngest Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Comedians Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nephews Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Laughing Characters Category:Screaming Characters